A Cracked Soul
by Chiizu-783
Summary: Parabéns América, você conseguiu me irritar mais uma vez. Mais do que isso. Dessa vez, você conseguiu me frustrar. -UK point of view-


Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers não me pertence. E, infelizmente, o UK também não /cry

Essa fanfic foi escrita já faz um tempo, mas só agora resolvi postar. Espero que gostem :)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_~ UK point of view ~_

Era uma tarde cinza, com nuvens cobrindo o céu e a chuva ameaçando cair. Qualquer um que olhasse pela janela sentiria o ar pesado e sombrio da cidade. Qualquer um menos eu. Eu até gosto dessa atmosfera fechada que minha cidade transmite. Ela traduz perfeitamente a minha alma. Mas hoje ela estava pouco cômoda. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que vários países se reuniriam para discutir os problemas que afetam a humanidade. Hoje aconteceria mais um congresso mundial, que por acaso, seria na minha "casa". Portanto, minhas últimas duas horas se resumiram a pensar no que dizer, já que seria eu quem daria início à reunião. Com menos de quinze minutos para o horário de início da reunião, um aglomerado de países foi entrando na sala e ocupando os assentos em volta da grande mesa redonda, enquanto as palavras eram repassadas em minha cabeça. Esperei o último assento ser ocupado para começar.

– Boa tarde e sejam bem-vindos. Meu nome é Arthur Kirkland, represento a Inglaterra e darei início à Londres 2011.

Os primeiros minutos da reunião passaram como eu esperava. Apresentei os problemas, forneci diversos métodos para solucioná-los, defendi minhas opiniões como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Corri os olhos pela mesa, atento aos olhares dos presentes. Todos olhavam para mim, todos absorviam minhas palavras, o controle da situação era meu, aquele momento era meu. Até meu olhar se cruzar com o dele. Aquele olhar me irritou profundamente. Identifiquei um misto de ironia e deboche preso naqueles olhos azuis, protegido pelas finas lentes dos óculos. Senti um enorme impulso de confrontar aquele olhar, de mostrar que não me intimidaria. Mas eu precisava terminar minha reunião.

– Então... Alguém tem algo a dizer?

Me senti muito satisfeito ao ver todas as nações discutindo e querendo se expressar. Mas de todas as vozes, apenas uma se destacou. Apenas uma me incomodou.

– Ah, eu tenho algo a dizer!

Para dizer a verdade, aquilo não me surpreendeu. Todos ali já estavam acostumados com aquela mania ridícula dele, de achar que está sempre certo. Não estava agindo de modo diferente, estava apenas sendo ele próprio. O próprio América. Toda reunião era a mesma coisa; ele dizia besteiras, eu gritava com ele, ele ria e fazia piadas, e eu me irritava cada vez mais. Mas assim que acabava, íamos a uma lanchonete juntos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E dessa vez, tinha tudo para ser igual. Se não fosse por aquele maldito olhar.

Um olhar moldado por toda a superioridade que alguém pode sentir. Palavras que perfuravam os ouvidos, que faziam com que eu me sentisse um idiota. Dava para perceber todo o desprezo contido em sua voz, todo o desprezo típico de alguém como ele. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão insensível a ponto de me humilhar na frente de tantas nações. Se colocando à frente de mim, desvalorizando minhas palavras, transformando-as em puro lixo. Parabéns América, você conseguiu me irritar mais uma vez. Mais do que isso. Dessa vez, você conseguiu me frustrar. Sua atitude infantil e superficial, combinada com o poder que impõe ao mundo, só mostra como falhei com você. Todo o meu descaso quando você ainda era uma pequena colônia o ajudou a se tornar o que é hoje. A grande potência mundial dos dias atuais, a nação de maior influência, a sua grandiosidade perante a minha ruína. E o que me deixa pior, é o fato de você ter conseguido crescer sozinho, sem a minha ajuda. Olhando para trás, analisando toda a nossa história, vejo como falhei em todos os sentidos. Falhei como seu tutor, seu pai, seu irmão, seu amigo, seu amante. É doloroso saber que não fiz progresso algum com você. Sentir sua alegria contagiante, e ver como está bem sem mim, me faz pensar em como cheguei a esse ponto. Logo eu, a maior potência mundial do século XVIII, o mais sagaz corsário do Atlântico, o pioneiro da indústria, o mais destemido combatente das Grandes Guerras. Me sinto derrotado, acabado, tudo por causa da minha fraqueza, da minha incapacidade de cuidar do que é importante para mim. Aquele quatro de julho foi o ponto de partida de toda a minha agonia. Foi naquele dia que descobri o quanto eu era desnecessário. Se eu não tivesse te abandonado, talvez você não fosse o arrogante que é hoje. Talvez você se importasse com os meus sentimentos. Mas te amar já não é o suficiente, sua presença constante já não é o que mais me incomoda. Seu gênio difícil é o que mais me mata, principalmente quando me olha de modo ameaçador, como se descontasse toda a negligência que eu te fiz sofrer.

– Então, Inglaterra... Tem algo mais a dizer?

Tudo o que eu sentia se fundiu para formar uma única sensação. Raiva. Era isso o que eu sentia. Uma raiva escondida pelo medo de arriscar, de errar outra vez.

– Tenho.

Mas errando ou não, dessa vez eu não seria fraco. Me levantei cerrando os punhos na mesa, ignorando os semblantes curiosos dos outros países, e encarei aqueles olhos impassíveis e inabaláveis.

– Tenho muito o que te dizer, América!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Não ficou uma fanfic romântica, mas USUK ainda é meu grande amor ç.ç

E eu não parei de traduzir Je t'aime Canada, o próximo capítulo deve sair em breve :)

Por favor, mandem reviews!


End file.
